


I'm Yours

by HazzaBearsSlut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Friends to Lovers, Innocent Harry, M/M, Sensitive Harry, Shy Harry, Smut, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzaBearsSlut/pseuds/HazzaBearsSlut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wants Harry, this innocent, shy 17 year old college student, and Harry pretty much doesn't talk unless he's drunk or he's got a dick buried in his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Yours

When Louis first saw Harry, he couldn't help but stare at him. His gorgeous curly locks were so perfect and Louis wanted to touch them. His eyes were deep green and he looked so fucking innocent. He was nervously chewing on his lip, and he was small compared to Louis. Louis found it hard to believe this boy was a freshman in college. He looked like a freshman in high school. 

Harry was uncomfortable with the stares he was getting from the older boy. He felt small under his intense stare and he self consciously hugged himself, staring at the floor. He wanted the boy to stop staring at him. He wanted to focus on the teacher's words, but he kept thinking about the guy with the blue eyes that was just staring at him.

\--

Harry was sitting at a table in a coffee shop, concentrating on his laptop, drinking a pumpkin spice latte. He was just finishing up his essay when the familiar blue eyed boy from literature sat across from him. He looked up from his lap top, instantly turning red, clicking save on his lap top and closing it. Harry looked up at him with shiny, innocent green eyes. 

"I'm Louis." Louis whispered. "I-I..." Harry stuttered. "Harry. I know." He smiled, sweetly. Harry blushed harder. "Hi." Harry whispered, shyly. "Hey." Louis grinned. "Let's hang out later." Louis said. Harry's eyes widened. "What do you say?" Louis asked. Harry quickly nodded, without any thoughts, because all he could think was Louis Louis Louis. Harry never wanted anything more than Louis. 

\--

When Louis showed up to harry's dorm, Harry was cooking Spongebob macaroni in the microwave. Louis was wearing a beanie and a pair of sweats on, and a shirt that hugged his body, and oh my god, Harry's mouth was watering. "Can I come in or..." Harry blushed, opening the door wider for Louis to walk passed him. "You're small. How old are you?" Louis asked. "17." Harry whispered, looking up at Louis. 

"Hmm. I'm 22. If I was smart, I wouldve started college when I was your age, but I'm not, so I didn't." Louis grinned, plopping down on Harry's couch. "So what are we going to watch?" Louis asked before harry could think of something to say. "Anything." Harry whispered, taking his cup of macaroni out, adding the cheese. 

Louis out on a rerun of Friends, watching as Harry mixed his food. "You're really quiet." Louis smiled. Harry blushed, shrugging as he sat down next to Louis. Louis watched Harry as he ate, smiling every time Harry would giggle at the show.

So they became best friends. Harry didn't talk much, he just listened to Louis, but they spent so much time together and watched series of shows at a time with each other. They were pretty much inseperable. Louis just loved to look at him. He had his face memorized, from his eyebrows to his nose to his dimples and everything else.

\--

They'd known each other for six months when Louis asked Harry to go to a college party with them. Harry wanted to say no, but he didn't want to see a disappointed look on Louis' beautiful face, so he just nodded. "Yes!" Louis cheered, jumping up from his seat, running to Harry's closet, picking him out an outfit. "Get dressed!" Louis grinned, throwing clothes at him.

Harry did as Louis told him, quickly changing in the restroom. He bit his lip looking in the bathroom mirror as he buttoned up his shirt. "Harry, are you almost fini- is everything okay?" Louis asked as he walked in, seeing a tear gently fall down his cheek. "W-why are you crying?" Louis asked, quickly wiping away his tear, cupping his cheeks. 

Harry have him a small smile, shaking his head. "Please tell me. I want to fix whatever it is." Louis said. Harry only gave him the same smile, reassuring him that he was okay. "Sh-should we stay here?" Louis asked. Harry shook his head as Louis moved his hands from Harry's cheeks. "I wish you would talk to me more." Louis whispered, sadly. "I'm sorry." Harry whispered. Louis didn't say it was okay, because it wasn't. He just gave him a small, unsatisfied smile, turning away. "Let's go." He said.

\--

Harry did not like this party. There were drunk, high, immature college kids everywhere. People were grinding on each other and making out, and it was gross. Louis made him a drink, and Harry was hesitant to drink it- he'd never had alcohol, but it was Louis and Harry didn't want to disappoint him. He clung to Louis' side for the first half hour of the party, only having one drink, but Louis found a friend and started talking to him. 

"Yeah, I stopped playing footie. I decided I needed to take school more seriously." Louis' friend said. "I don't play it too oft-" Harry tugged on Louis' sleeve as if he were a child, wanting another drink. "What is it, Harry?" Louis asked. "I want more." Harry said, shaking his empty cup. "Just a minute." Louis said, turning back to his old friend and continuing his conversation. Five minutes went by and Harry was getting impatient.

"Louis." Harry whined. Louis ignored him, continuing his conversation. "Louis!" Harry said, pouting at him. "Harry, go get a fucking drink, you're not a baby." Louis snapped. Harry quickly let go of Louis, his chest feeling odd and he was hurt. Harry left Louis' side before be could start crying, tears falling down his cheeks as he walked away. He grabbed a full bottle of vodka from the counter, finding the door to the house, and starting to drink the bottle in the front yard, sitting on the grass, wiping his tears after every drink. 

Soon enough he was drunk, and the bottle was empty. He wanted more. He stumbled back inside, finding some more liquor, filling up a red solo cup. "Harry, I've looked everywhere for you!" Louis growled as he ran into Harry. "Not everywhere." Harry said, rolling his eyes. He downed his drink, giggling as he threw the cup at the trashcan, stumbling as he did so. "Harry, why are you so fucking drunk?" Louis asked. "I'm not." Harry slurred. "We're going home." Louis said, grabbing Harry's wrist and pulling him through the crowd. Harry struggled to walk as fast as Louis, so Louis just kept dragging him, even when Harry stumbled and tripped and giggled. "Lou where are we going?" He asked, curiously as Louis buckled Harry into the car. Louis ignored him, getting himself buckled. "Where are we going?" Harry repeated, but still got no response. "Okay, ignore me. I'm not saying anything, I don't have opinions, I'm not even here." Harry said, unbuckling his seat belt. "Put that back on." Louis said. "No." Harry said.

Louis gripped the steering wheel as he drove, knuckles white. When they finally got back to Harry's dorm, Harry pushed Louis away when he tried to help him out of the car. "I'm not a baby." Harry snapped, slamming the door. Tripping over his feet. Louis was quick to catch him, helping him walk back to the dorm. When Louis finally got him into bed, he was whining and mumbling incoherent words. " 's hot." He whined, kicking his blanket off. "Harry lay down." Louis demanded as Harry got up.

He shut up and Harry started unbuttoning his shirt, gulping as his eyes feel to the birds on Harry's chest. Louis bit his lip watching as he took his pants off, too. Louis knew he should've looked away when Harry hooked his thumbs around his boxers to take them off, but he was so damn gorgeous and Louis couldn't look away. 

He licked his lips because Harry was fucking huge. Harry himself was so small and innocent, but his dick was fucking huge, even soft, and God, Louis' mouth was watering. "Lou, quit looking at me like that." Harry whined. Louis looked up at Harry's eyes. Harry was standing naked in front of Louis and Louis wanted him. 

"Come here." Louis whispered. Harry shuffled forward, almost tripping over his feet. "Why did you run off at the party?" Louis asked, quietly. Harry looked away from Louis' eyes, shrugging. "I thought you didn't want me around you." Harry whimpered. Louis reached up, gently tilting Harry's chin up, looking down at the beautiful boy. "I always want you." Louis whispered. 

\--

"Lou." Harry whined on the phone. "Hey, Hazza, whats up?" Louis asked. "Come over." Harry said, quietly. "I'm on my way, gorgeous. You want breakfast or anything else?" He asked. "A sweater." Harry said, shyly. 

Louis brought Harry a sweater. It was huge on him and hung down to his knees and Louis wondered if he took his underwear off when he changed into it, but he wasn't going to ask. Harry didn't remember anything from the night before. He woke up with a terrible head ache and was cold and naked in his bed, and he was sad that Louis hadn't stayed with him.

"You talk a lot when you're drunk." Louis told him. "I wish you'd talk that much sober." Harry didn't know why that hurt his feelings so much. "Sorry." Harry whispered. "Don't apologize, Haz. Either way, I love you." And that made Harry's heart beat faster, his stomach leaping. 

"You're very pretty in that sweater, Harry." Louis whispered after a long silence. Harry felt himself blush, trying not to smile. "Thank you." He whispered. Louis scooted closer to Harry, cupping his cheek as Harry gulped. "What's wrong?" Louis asked, as Harry's eyes flickered from Louis' blue ones, to his lips, then back to his eyes. Harry sucked in a sharp breath before pressing his lips to Louis'. Louis' eyes widened in surprised, but then quickly closed, cupping Harry's other cheek as they kissed. Harry moved to straddle Louis' lap, pressing his hands against Louis toned chest.

"Louis." Harry breathed into the kiss. "What is it?" Louis asked, pulling away. Harry only looked at him with longing eyed as Louis moved his hands to gently rest on Harry's hips. "I love you." Harry whispered. Louis' smile made Harry blush. "I love you so much." Louis said. "More than- more than anything." 

Harry kissed him again, they kissed as long as they could because Harry fucking loved it. Harry was whining into the kiss, grinding down onto Louis. "Slow down, baby." Louis whispered, his pants too tight. Harry pulled away, tugging on the hem of Louis' shirt. "We don't have to, baby, I only want to if you're ready." Louis said. " 'M ready." Harry whimpered, attempting to take Louis' shirt off. Louis pulled it over his head, throwing it aside. "Do you want to go to the bed?" Louis asked. Harry quickly nodded, messy curls bouncing.

He was so beautiful. His cheeks were flushed red and his usual bright green eyes were dark and full of want. He was nervously biting his lip and scanning louis' body with his eyes.

Louis picked Harry up, carrying him to his bed as Harry sucked a mark into his neck. "Do you want to top or bottom?" Louis asked. "Bottom." Harry whispered as Louis dropped him on his bed. Harry giggled, but it quickly stopped when Louis crawled over him on the bed, kissing him hard. Harry whining and whimpering and grinding up, trying to get friction from Louis and Louis fucking loved how needy he was.

Louis finally pulled away, unbuttoning his pants, taking them off. "Shirt off." Louis commanded and Harry was quick to do as he said. "Boxers, too." Harry bit his lip, looking up at Louis through eye lashes. "I-I... I'm shy." Harry whispered. "I've seen it before, baby, don't worry." Louis smirked, giving him a gentle, reassuring kiss. Louis took his own boxers off, giving himself a few dry strokes as Harry shyly took his off, and God, how did someone so small have such a huge cock? 

"I love you." Louis breathed, leaning down to kiss him quickly. Louis quickly got his fingers wet with saliva, moving them down to Harry's tight hole. He slowly and gently circled his middle finger around it, before gently easing it in. He looked up to look for any signs of discomfort and Harry was showing none. He looked at Louis pleadingly, pushing back on his finger. "Please." Harry whispered.

Louis slowly and carefully moved his fingers, and Harry was letting out filthy, delicious moans and they made Louis impossibly harder. He purposely missed Harry's prostate as he sped up and added fingers- he was waiting for the real thing for that. "Louis." Harry whined, eyes squeezed shut, head thrown back, hands fisting the sheets. 

"P-please, Lou, I-I-please." Harry whined. Louis didn't listen to him, he wanted to take his time with this, he'd been waiting for this moment for a very long time. Harry whined when Louis began kissing his chest, licking and sucking, leaving beautiful bruises. He licked over Harry's nipple and Harry let out the most beautiful high pitched whine, and Louis knew the neighbors could hear this if they were home. 

"L-louis, I need- I need, please, daddy, I need it!" Harry cried out and God, Louis wanted to fuck him so hard, but he was going to wait, he was in charge. Louis continued to kiss down Harry's body, reaching his giant cock, that was leaking precum and wad dark red. Louis slowly licked the precum from Harry's stomach, then pressing a gentle kiss to the tip. Harry was breathing hard, whining and moaning. Louis knew he would never be able to fit Harry's monster cock in his mouth, so instead he just licked a stripe from the base to the tip, leaving a trail of wetness, before starting to slowly stroke it with his hand, his other fingers still pumping in and out of Harry's hole.

"L-lou, p-please, i-i'm gonna c-cum, daddy, I need your big cock inside me, i-i need you to fuck me." Harry whined, pretty much riding louis' fingers. "Maybe daddy wants you to cum twice." Louis growled, voice raspy, and Harry found it so sexy. "Daddy, I want to cum from your cock, p-please." Harry begged. 

Louis finally gave in, gently pulling his fingers out, licking his lips as Harry whimpered at the emptiness. "Get daddy's cock nice and wet, baby boy." Louis said. Harry quickly sat up, moving forward to suck Louis' cock, not wasting a second. Louis let out a soft groan as Harry deep throated him, slurping on his cock. "Mm, just like that, baby." Louis moaned, gently placing his hand on Harry's messy curls. After a while, Louis decided it was enough and he gently pulled Harry off, smirking as Harry whined, wanting to continue to suck him, because Harry was such a little cockslut. 

Louis pressed the tip of his cock to Harry's hole, leaning down to gently kiss Harry. And finally, Louis was pressing his cock into Harry. Harry let out a long moan, whining and trying to push back on louis' cock. "Daddy, fuck me." Harry whined into the kiss.   
Louis pulled away from the kiss, gently pushing the rest of the way in. "Oh god, please, Lou, please, baby, I'm yours, I'm all yours, please." Harry cried. "You're mine, baby. All mine." Louis whispered, gently pulling out to the tip then pushing back in, earning a long moan from Harry. Louis continued to gently thrust, setting a speed. Harry was letting out beautiful moans, hands gripping the sheets. 

When Louis sped up, Harry was in bliss. Louis still avoided his prostate, because Harry was already so close to cumming and Louis wanted them to cum together. "I love you, I love you so much." Harry breathed, eyes closed in pure bliss, head thrown back. "I love you too, baby." Louis whispered, leaning down to nip at his exposed neck, and then- "oh fuck what is that do it again, daddy please, it felt so good, please!" Harry cried as Louis hit his prostate. "Right there?" Louis asked, hitting it again. Harry was moaning out profanities, tears literally streaming down his cheek, curls messy and sexed up and Louis loved it. 

It only took a few more hits to the prostate for harry to cum all over him and Louis' stomach, with a loud moan of louislouislouis, tightening around him, making Louis cum in Harry. Harry was breathing hard, still letting out whimpers when Louis finally pulled out of him. Louis gently lead down to press a gentle, loving kiss onto Harry's lips. 

"Let's get you cleaned up." He whispered after a little while. Harry hummed, eyes closed. He was obviously exhausted and worn out. Louis went to fill the bathtub with hot water, going to scoop harry up into his arms, getting in the tub, setting harry in front of him. "Too hot?" Louis asked, pressing a gentle kiss on Harry's shoulder. "Perfect." Harry mumbled. Louis gently scrubbed Harry's body with soap, cleaning himself, too. Louis' pretty sure Harry fell asleep as Louis washed him. Harry was so beautiful. He desperately wanted to kiss him, but they needed to get out of the bathtub. 

"Baby." Louis whispered. "Mm." Harry mumbled. "We need to get out of the bath, love." Louis said. Harry nodded, standing up on shaky legs. Louis quickly got out with him, grabbing a towel to gently dry Harry's wet body, before drying his own.

"Come on, let's go to bed, baby." Louis said, gently placing his hands on Harry's waste. Harry put his hands on Louis' chest, standing on his tip toes to gently kiss Louis. Louis smiled at the smaller boy fondly. "I love you." Louis whispered. "I love you, too." Harry whispered back. They went to bed, cuddling and kissing and giggling and exchanging 'I love yous'.


End file.
